The present invention relates generally to fluid circuit connector systems. More specifically, the invention concerns quick-release connectors having couplers with single part unitary valves for controlling fluid leakage.
Fluid circuits are useful in a variety of contexts, particularly providing hot and/or cold therapeutic treatments to sore body parts. The potential effectiveness of a hot or cold treatment increases with the level of temperature control. Precise temperature control can be achieved through a carefully controlled fluid circuit. Fluids have a high rate of heat transfer and the precise temperature may be quickly changed and easily maintained. Examples of devices for delivering hot or cold fluids for therapeutic purposes include United States Patent Publication Number 2001/0039439 A1 to Elkins and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/267,247 filed on Oct. 8, 2002, and entitled “Contrast Therapy System and Method”, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Therapy devices configured to deliver hot and cold treatments may employ one or more reservoirs of fluid. Often these devices include one hot fluid reservoir and one cold fluid reservoir configured to connect via a fluid circuit to a therapy pad or wrap. The therapy pad or wrap may be configured to fit a specific part of the body. For example, wraps are often designed to apply therapy to a limb, such as an arm or a leg, and pads are often designed to apply therapy to the torso, particularly the back or shoulders.
It may be desirable to easily interchange between wraps or pads of varying capacity and size. Additionally, it may be desirable to eliminate fluid loss such as to reduce mess, the need to refill reservoirs, and to ensure that sore body parts remain dry which is of particular importance when soreness is due to wound or post operative healing.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for an improved fluid circuit connector system that enables rapid interchangeability, while eliminating leakage.